kamenriderryukifandomcom-20200215-history
Jun Shibaura
was , a fictional character in Kamen Rider Ryuki. He was the sixth of the 13 Kamen Riders the story revolves around. History He is a 3rd year college student at Meirin University, extremely well-versed in computers and programming to be in the Matrix Netgame Club. He joined the Rider War simply to be the winner, seeing it as nothing more than a game. Jun even used his Matrix members' thrill-seeking urge against them to fight to the death in a game similar to the Rider War while he watched from the shadows. Investigating the matter, Shinji meets Jun when he reveals to the journalist as the mastermind behind the game of death. When the Mirror Monsters arrived, they transformed and fight one of the Mirror Monsters. After the defeating the monsters however, he later attacks Ryuki and steal his Dragreder card. He used both Shinji's card and the virus he uploaded to the ORE Journal mainframe to blackmail himself into their head of their company. Shimada eventually managed to wipe out his programming with her own virus, while Miyuki Tezuka stole back the Dragreder card. Soon after, Jun was picked up by the police for his ties to the Matrix member murders, getting his father to bail him out with Shuichi Kitaoka's aid. Jun even went so far as to reveal the true identity of the other Riders among them, impressed with Takeshi Asakura's sadistic nature. To suit that end, Jun kidnapped Yui to start a "Rider party" between him, Kamen Rider Knight, Kamen Rider Raia, and Kamen Rider Ryuki. However, in the middle of the fight, their battle gets intertwined with the one between Kamen Rider Zolda and Kamen Rider Ouja, who used Gai as a shield to take the blunt of Zolda's Final Vent before killing him with his own hands. Metalgelas was infuriated at its master's death at the hands of Kamen Rider Ouja and went after him only to fall victim to Ouja's contract card. Oddly, Gai, like Kamen Rider Scissors and Kamen Rider Imperer, didn't reappear in the epilogue after Kanzaki reverted time. 13 Riders In the 13 Riders TV Special (alternate retelling), Jun also spat in Shinji's ordeal to end the Rider War, which he and his college friends laughed. He was also one of the conspirators started by Kamen Rider Verde to trap Shinji in a "truce" between the fighters. Later he and the remaining fighters fought Ren and Shinji as Knight and Ryuki respectively to finish them off. Later after Ren dies with Shinji mourning by his side, Gai, while away from the big fight with mirror monsters, went to finish Shinji after his Ryuki deck was destroyed by Kamen Rider Odin, but was consumed by the mirror monster DiSpider. This makes him the 5th eliminated rider from the rider war. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Gai was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Rider Time Ryuki In 2019, a mysterious person restarted the Mirror World Battle Fight. At the same time, Jun and other Mirror World Riders regained their memories and ability to transform. Jun was later seen transforming alongside Ishihashi and Tozuka, the new users of the Scissors and Tiger Advent Deck. The gang was opposed to Miyuki Tezuka's gang, which consisted of Shinji Kido, Kimura, and Ishida. They encountered one another at an abandoned house. A huge battle broke out. Jun and his gang retreated when they were assaulted by a horde of Mirror Monsters. He would later have a discussion offscreen with Miyuki Tezuka, with Tezuka wanting the two sides to team up for a better chance of survival. Unfortunately, Tezuka betrayed his team and sided with Jun, resulting in Shinji, Kimura, and Ishida being cornered and helpless. Ishida would later be killed by Tezuka's Evildiver. As Jun and the others were preparing to finish off Shinji and Kimura, Kamen Rider Ouja appeared and used his Final Vent on one of Jun's comrades: Tozuka, killing him. Gai fought Ouja for a brief while before Ouja turned his attention to Shinji Kido. He, along with Miyuki Tezuka and Ishihashi was celebrating their victory with barbeque. However, Tezuka immediately betrayed Ishihashi by stabbing him with a table knife, with Jun following right after. It would also be revealed that he was in love with Tezuka and they appeared to be in a romantic relationship together. However, it was short lived as the latter eventually betrayed him after being provoked by Dark Shinji. Jun and Tezuka later fought, with Jun becoming the victor. However, a dying Tezuka managed to flee. Jun wandered about and called for Tezuka in distraught, rambling about accepting his "love". Unfortunately, Jun ended up fighting Dark Shinji, who said Tezuka died and he would "love" Jun in Tezuka's place instead. Ryuga's Final Vent put an end to his life. Ryuga stomped on Jun's body as he disintegrated, much to the horror of Ren and Kimura. This make Shibaura the sixth eliminated rider and surviving rider in the Rider Fight. Personality Jun is a self-centered and arrogant man who takes pleasure in flaunting his superiority and toying with other people's lives for nothing more than a good laugh. He has no qualms about taking others' lives or leading others to do so. He prides himself in his resourcefulness and intelligence, which allows him to be able to manipulate other people the way he sees fit. However, such a trait eventually becomes the reason for his death, as he arrogantly (and wrongly) thinks that his intelligence will enable him to control Takeshi Asakura - one of the most dangerous participants of the Rider War, only to be manipulated himself in the end. Forms Kamen Rider Gai Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm.TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Gai. *'Rider Weight': 100 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 8 km. *'Hearing': 10 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 300 AP (15 t.) *'Kicking Power': 300 AP (15 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Metal Horn': 2000 AP (100 t.) *'Heavy Pressure': 5000 AP (250 t.) *'Advent: Metalgelas': 4000 APAdvent Cards. (200 t.) Jun can transform into Kamen Rider Gai using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Metalgelas. His Visor, the , is mounted in his left shoulder. Gai's punching power and kicking power are identical to Zolda's, while his jump height and running speed are higher. However, his jump height is still overall poor in comparison to the rest of the 13 Riders. Through the use of his Strike Vent Advent Card, Gai can arm himself with the , a gauntlet derived from Metalgelas' head. By using his Final Vent, Gai can execute his finisher, , which equips him with the Metal Horn if he does not already possess it. Gai next grabs onto Metalgelas' head with his legs and points the Metal Horn in front of him. Metalgelas then runs into the enemy, resulting in Gai striking it with the Metal Horn. Appearances: Ryuki Episodes 15-19, 28, 13 Riders, Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki Episodes 1 - 3 Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Metal Visor - Gai's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards Rider Cards *'Kamen Ride: Gai': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Gai. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Gai armed with Strike Vent. First used in the World of Decade to fight Ouja and KickHopper. Also available to be summoned by Diend in Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes OOO. Behind the scenes Portrayal Jun Shibaura is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Gai, his suit actor was . Conception Notes *His Rider name, Gai, is a kun'yomi reading for the kanji , as his Rider form appeared as he is heavily armored along with his Mirror Monster, Metalgelas. *Like other Riders, Jun died an ironic death: He loved to manipulate other people, but was killed by a person he thought he could manipulate, technically having himself manipulated in the end. **His second death is also ironic as he manipulated Tezuka to kill Shinji, but in the end, he gets killed by Dark Shinji, who possesses his human counterpart. *Gai is one of three riders in the series who has their Visor attached to their suit (in Gai's case, the Visor is mounted on his shoulder), the other two being Imperer whose Visor is mounted on his knee, and Verde whose Visor is mounted on his thigh. The same is said for their respective American counterparts . *Jun is the first Kamen Rider who have a same-sex relationship, along with Miyuki Tezuka. External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuki @ TV Asahi *Kamen Rider Ryuki Spoiler Page See also *Cameron & Brad Barrett - Jun's American counterparts in Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Card Riders Category:Deceased Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Revived Riders Category:Zi-O Characters